Corrie Nation (Facebook Game)
Corrie Nation was a Facebook application, released in November 2010 as part of Coronation Street 's 50th Anniversary Celebrations. The game allowed players to build their very own virtual Coronation Street past and current, and were able to collect animated Coronation Street characters from the show's fifty years. They were able to set up businesses including Roy's Rolls, the Rovers Return Inn and Corner Shop, as well as stock up the shop with supplies in order to earn "Corrie Gold". As the player levelled up in the game, they were able to unlock new enhancements such as characters, items and other buildings. After eight months the game was taken offline in July 2011. Overview The Street The player was introduced to an empty Coronation Street (aside from The Kabin, which was used to buy items) and they could use "Corrie Gold" to purchase buildings to fill up their street. From the start, they were able to buy up the Rovers Return. Once a business had been set, they could stock up the building and were required to return to the game in order to collect their "Corrie Gold". If the player was too late to get their reward, they would be required to start over again and didn't get anything. The street was updated a few times to fit with later storylines within the programme. When Nick Tilsley opened up The Joinery bar in Viaduct Street in November 2010, the viaduct under the virtual Coronation Street was updated to feature the premises. During the Coronation Street anniversary week when The Joinery exploded causing a tram crash, the street in Corrie Nation featured a derailed tram. The tram was removed from the game at the end of the week however, with The Joinery and Corner Shop destroyed. The player was then able to get insurance for the Corner Shop and Joinery Bar as they couldn't restock them. The Kabin The player was able to use The Kabin to purchase characters, vehicles, buildings, pets and other items. Once added to the street, the player could return later to claim their "Corrie Gold". The player only had a limited supply of characters and items to begin with, but once they levelled up they were able to collect more characters as they became unlocked. Characters The player could purchase characters past and present. There were approximately 50 characters available, but the player had to level up in order to collect more. Once a character was purchased and placed in the street, a task option gave the player a question to answer about the character. If the right answer was chosen on the character, the player was awarded 10 "Corrie Gold", plus 1 XP (which helped level up). However if they chose the wrong answer, they only got 5 "Corrie Gold", but no XP. Once the answer to the character was submitted, the player had to wait a while before answering another question on the character. The characters that the player collected were added to an Album, where the player could scroll through and see the different characters they had earned. They could also read up on a brief timeline about the character's tenure on the programme. A "Surprise Character" option was available, and if the player chose this, a random character was selected, even ones that the player hadn't already unlocked. However the player may have been given duplicates as oppose to a new character they were hoping for. The price for getting a Surprise Character went up every time the player levelled up in the game. Buildings Businesses and houses from Coronation Street could be purchased and placed in the street. With businesses, the player was able to stock them, but was required to come back within a specified period of time to collect their "Corrie Gold", but if too late, they didn't get anything. Like characters, the player had to level up in order to unlock other premises. With houses, the player couldn't earn anything through them, they just simply stood in the street. Cancellation The game was taken offline in July 2011 after eight months. This was due to a shift in the way ITV Studios was being structured as Adam Crozier was appointed. The games team was broken apart and the project abandoned. Despite reports that it was being worked on to be improved and would re-launch the following year, nothing happened and the status of the project remains uncertain. Category:Merchandise